Pokemon Journey
by VortexTundra
Summary: Jacob Dew has been waiting for this day, the day that he finally gets to start his own journey. Wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, he unknowingly dives into the Trainer life to find new friends, new Pokemon, and possibly partners whom he can't be without. Involves characters from RBY to X&Y. With my own twist, along with OC of course. Rated T for now.
1. Starting Out

**Hello! This is VortexTundra, a newcomer to the fanfiction universe. Please bare with me as I try to get a start on my story writing. It's not the best right now but hopefully in weeks or months to come, it will get better. Done with introductions, let's move on to my story! Pokemon Journeys! **

* * *

**Oldale Town**

"Get that thing! It stole the Pokeball that the boss wants, hurry!"

A small purple figure snickers and disappears into the shadows. _'I better take this is home, don't want to lose this guy'_. A shadowed four-legged Pokemon is seen inside the Pokeball.

**Littleroot Town**

_Here we join our hero, Jacob Dew, who was born in Kanto but came to Hoenn at a very young age. Jacob is a 16 year old boy, roughly 6 feet tall, with short black hair and a scar above his right eye. Obsessed with Pokemon since his father was a famous Trainer back in Kanto, he plans to start his own journey soon. To find friends and maybe even love on the way. Let's dive into his world shall we?_

"Jacob, honey! Wake up!" Jacob woke up and yawned. "What is it, mom?" Jacob got dressed and went downstairs, sitting down at the table. "It's time for you to go get your first Pokemon from the Professor. You were talking about it all night, and you better hurry up so you don't miss out!" said Jacob's mother, smiling.

Jacob kisses his mother on the cheek and grabs his stuff, heading off to the Poke Lab. "Alright, let's see. I got my change of clothes, socks, hat and my lucky necklace. Good." He wraps his hand around the small gem that lies around his neck. '_Dad, I will make you proud. I know it.' _He walks into the Lab and waves. "Hello Professor!"

"Oh, Jacob! Hello my boy. Come to get your first Pokemon, eh?" He smiles and opens the capsule that holds the Pokemon. He presses a button that releases the trio, each crying out it's name. Out sprouted the starter trio, all eager to get picked and go out on a journey. Jacob smiles as he looks at the three all fighting to get to Jacob first. The small green lizard-like Pokemon makes a sound of success as he beats the other three. "You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Jacob smirks as he picks up the lizard. "So, you're going to pick Treecko? He's quite the fighter, he's like to bully the other three quite a bit, but despite that he's very loyal and protective to them protecting them from the others when they are scared." He smiles and hands Jacob a Pokeball with a green tinge to it along with a PokeDex and 5 empty PokeBalls. "That's the Pokeball that was created for Treecko, seeing as he is very rowdy and proud wanting to stand out from the others." The Professor smiles once more just before he remembered something. "Ah yes, how could I have forgot. Jacob my boy, you wouldn't mind finding my daughter and giving her this other PokeDex along with this parcel?" He hands Jacob the two items and turns around to start on his work again. Jacob thinks to himself, 'Heh, sees that I don't have a choice, eh?' He waves to the seemingly busy Professor and continues out of the building, heading north towards Oldale Town.

"Come on out Treecko!" Jacob throws the ball into the air, the ball letting out a red flash where Treecko emerges. The small lizard Pokemon jumps onto his trainer's shoulders and crosses his arms. Jacob smiles and they continue towards Oldale Town, the first stop in their journey. "It's getting kinda dark isn't it?" Jacob frowns and starts to speed up as Treecko sits himself down on Jacob's shoulder and scans the surroundings. They decide to stop where they are and set up camp for the night.

_'Who's that kid? He looks safe enough, but that Pokemon he has with him looks to be either a dangerous enemy or a powerful ally... I better not mess this up'. _The small purple Pokemon slowly creeps out of the bush and watches them carefully as it holds the Pokeball close. '_It would be best to wait until morning..._'. The Pokemon retreats to a nearby tree stump and falls asleep."Boss! I found the Pokemon and the ball too!" The grunt smirks as he holds a struggling Sableye. The grunt throws the Sableye into a holding container, making just enough noise for Treeko to hear.

Treeko wakes up and looks toward the noise, waking up Jacob in the process. "Uhh... Yawwn... What it?" Jacob rubs his eyes and looks toward his Pokemon that is frantically trying to tell him to follow him. "You want me to follow?" Treeko nods and starts to run towards the opening where the grunt was.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1. It's not best, but hey... I'm a new writer, you can't blame me. So, please by all means review, tell me how I'm doing, what I should do instead, and what I need to work on. Also feel free to add in OC, depending on the background they may either be main, reoccurring or occasional characters. **

**With that done. VT out. Later guys.**


	2. New Friends!

**Alright, time to Chapter 2! So I got two reviews on my last chapter, which is damn good for a beginner writer (I think so anyways). I have some plans on how to continue but I would need more characters, I wanna base the story on mainly OC and not canon characters. I would be able to manipulate and shape the story how I want it. So, on to the newest chapter shall we?**

* * *

Jacob and Treeko stop at a tree just out of sight of the clearing where the grunt was heard. "Get this thing in the container while I take this jewel to the boss, got it?!" The grunt then hits another man and snickers as he pockets the ball and walks father into the forest. "The boss doesn't know what the Pokemon is... I don't either so let's see shall we?" The grunt laughs as he tosses the ball into the air. Just before the ball would open the Sableye jumps to it and catches it and runs toward Jacob.

"Wh-Wha?!" The grunt glares at Jacob and runs toward them throwing out a Pokeball. "Go, Mightyena!" The Mightyena roars and lunges for the Sableye, "Treecko use Pound!" Treeko hits the Mightyena backwards into a tree. The both of them glaring and growling at each other as the Sableye tugs on Jacob's arm gesturing him to take the ball. "Wha...? You want me to take it..?" The Sableye nods and grins as Jacob takes the ball in hand and notices a faint glow to it. He thinks about it, but ignores it and hooks it onto his belt. "Mightyena use Bite!" The dark wolf lunges toward Treecko, "Treecko counter with Pound then use Absorb!" Treecko slams his tail into the Mightyena's head and he absorbs some of it's life force, restoring his own. "You're an idiotic brat. Mightyena get up and use Hyper Beam!" The grunt smirks as the wolf gets up and opens it maw that has a glow growing excessively. "Treecko get out of the way!" Just before Treecko could dodge a Haunter appears and holds him in place. "There we go! Good job Haunter. Get ready to beg for forgiveness you brat!" He laughs as a beam is shot from the wolf's mouth. "Treecko, no!" Jacob covers his face from the bright light and explosion debris.

Sableye emerges from the light, and holds Haunter with his claws and snickering as he uses Night Shade followed by an Astonish, KOing the Haunter. "WHAT?!" The grunt yells as he notices the Sableye protected Treecko. Treecko runs back to Jacob and rests near his leg as Sableye finishes up and uses Brick Break on the Mightyena, KOing it while he blasts the grunt away with a Shadow Ball. Jacob stood there, shocked, he was amazed that the Sableye could do all that with easy. He was also trying to see why the Pokemon gave him the Pokeball and saved Treecko. The Sableye turns around and snickers as he approaches Jacob, tapping the empty Pokeball on his belt. "Y-you want to join me?" The Sableye grins and nods and he taps the button and flashes into the Pokeball as a red light. "Wow, I got a strong Sableye as a new partner!" Jacob jumps for joy and smiles as he holds his new Pokemon's ball. '_You're going to be great help, I know it!_' He sighs and sits against the tree as he places down the three Pokeballs that he has. '_Alright... I haven't even gotten to Oldale and I already have Treecko, Sableye and this Pokemon... I don't want to open it yet... I feel though as it might be special to Sableye. So I will wait for Sableye to agree._' Jacob gets up as he notices the moon reach the treeline. "It's going to be morning soon, better get a move on." He yawns as he start to jog towards Oldale Town.

Ding dong! Jacob smirks at the little noise that the door makes as he walks into the PokeCenter. "Here's your Pokemon back miss, please come again!" The nurse smiles as she hands two Pokeballs to the girl waiting at the counter. "Thank you, see you again!" The girl cheerfully replies as she turns around and bumps into Jacob. "Oof! Hey, watch where you're go... Whoa..." She blushes slightly as she looks up at Jacob. "Heh, hey there." Jacob smiles as he backs up and holds out his hand. "I'm Jacob Dew from Littleroot Town." He smiles as she shyly shakes his hand. "H-hi... I'm Melody Ashe from Celedon City in Kanto." She smiles and moves her bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Nice to meet you Jacob." Jacob blushes a bit as he returns the greeting. "Uhm, miss can you heal my Pokemon?" He places Treecko and Sableye's Pokeball on the counter as the nurse nods and takes the Pokemon to the back room saying she'll be a while. Jacob and Melody go to sit down and start to converse. **While they're at talking, let's take a moment to describe Melody, shall we? Melody Ashe is appears to be around Jacob's age. She's about 5'4 with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair flows past her shoulders and is swept to hang over her shoulder. She's a very attractive girl, what more to her? We'll just have to wait for her to reveal it herself! **

The nurse comes back from the back room and smiles as she calls the Jacob saying his Pokemon are ready. Jacob politely excuses himself as he stands up and walks over to the counter. "Thank you for healing my Pokemon" Jacob smiles as the nurse smiles and bows. He waves as he goes to sit back with Melody. "So Melody..." Jacob rubs the back of his head as he smiles shyly. "Y-Yes?" She shifts and bites her lip. "I was wondering if you would like to join me on my journey." He holds his hand out and waits for her response. She looks at his hand and smiles as she takes hold of it and squeezes it. "I would love too." He laughs softly as she smiles brightly. "Then let's get going, shall we?" He leads her outside as they continue their journey.

* * *

**Well, how's that for chapter 2? It's once again, not the best but hey. It's hard to keep this going as I'm juggling school, work, and League. The next chapter won't be up for a while maybe. Seeing how long it took me for this one. This chapter is a bit longer I think but I will slowly be longer and longer. I am still urging to who ever reads this to submit OC, include current (and future) Pokemon, background, current mission (reason why they are adventuring), and relationship with others. I know the ending was kinda bad, but I was out on ideas and didn't feel like making a huge conversation. So, sorry! I will add her history and background as time goes on. Please review and PM for any questions or suggestions! Until next time, VT out!**


	3. A New Ally!

**Alright, since I got my friend to read over my previous two chapters, I decided to change up the way I write. Instead of doing paragraph stuff, I'm going to to that separate line for conversation and separate line for actions. Eh, you'll see as you read. So, I have yet to receive OC (of course. New writer so of course I won't get much.) But alas, I'll keep urging those who read to submit a creation. So, the ending for chapter two shall be clarified as "Jacob and Melody just had a small chat, not going into each others background therefore allowing me to delve deeper into her background." So, with that done and clarified, ON TO CHAPTER 3!**

"So what you're saying is, that you came to Hoenn just for the hell it?" Jacob scoffs as he is given one of the worst glares a girl could give. "I mean, come on, there has to be more to it, right?"

Jacob and Melody exit the PokeCenter and continue to walk North, hoping to find something of interest. A new Pokemon even.

"Well, if you really want to Mr. I'm too good to be nice, I came to Hoenn because I ran away from home. Hmph." Melody crosses her arms across her chest as she walks a head of Jacob, clearly annoyed with him. "What about you? Why did you leave home to walk this lonely road, huh?"

"Well, to be honest, the reason why I'm on an adventure is because I want to get closer to my dad." Jacob smiles as he looks at Melody walk a head, still slightly angry at him.

"You never told me where he went... Like did he just leave or is he... Gone..?" Melody hesitates slightly at that last part, looking back shyly. She stop and looks back at Jacob, frowning slightly. "I-I don't want to bring up anything bad or-"

Jacob grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. "There, there. No need to be so gloomy. My dad is not dead, but he's not around anymore." He shrugs and he continues to walk north towards Route 103. He yawns and looks east to see that the path was obstructed by water. "Well, it seems like we can't go this way. I guess the only way to continue is to go west from Oldale... Hmm? Who's that?" He looks toward a brown haired girl crawling around the grass with a notebook and a Torchic on her back. "She looks kinda silly crawling around."

Melody hits his arm and pouts. "That's not very nice! Maybe that girl has a reason to be crawling in the grass, Mr. Perfect." Melody walks up to the girl and introduces herself. "Hi! I'm Melody... And I would like to know what you are-"

"Shhhhh! You might scare away the Pokemon. Come on, get down!" The girl pulls down Melody and hides her in the grass. "I have to finish this report for my dad... So stay quite for a bit, please?" She looks worriedly at Melody as she pulls out a camera and note book, as she continues taking pictures of a family of Wingull. "My dad wants me to study Pokemon families, how they act differently with their own kind compared to trainers. They have characteristic only unique to their own kind and I want to find out what it is." She jots a few notes into the notebook and she continues to take pictures. "Like one thing I've found out is that even though they are Pokemon, they act like a normal human family. I've even seen two younger Wingulls fight." She laughs a bit and gets up helping Melody in the process. "I think I'm done for today. Oh, and I'm May by the way and this is Torchic!"

Melody smiles and shakes her hand as she introduces herself. "I'm Melody, and that over there is Jacob. We're traveling together. Jacob, come here!" Melody grabs May's hand as they walk toward Jacob, who just finished talking to Treecko.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Dew. Nice to meet you... You're Professor Birch's daughter are you not?" He shakes her hand as Treecko goes up and holds out his hand to the Torchic, who shakes back with her beak. "I live down the road from the Lab. Moved in with my mom not too long ago, she told me that there was a girl who lived near by who was my age. Nice to finally meet you, haha." He smiles and laughs as he looks down to see Treecko talk to Torchic.

_'Hey! I'm Treeko! Nice to meet you. We're from the same place right? Execpt your trainer had you longer than mine has had me.' _Treecko pats Torchic's back. _'It's going to be great to fight against you one day. Though you do have the advantage against me.' _

_'That may be true, but I can see that you have potential. Don't give your hopes up now. You may never beat me, but that doesn't stop you from beating someone else.'_ Torchic responds, clearly proud of herself.

"It seems that Torchic and Treecko are getting along nicely. You wanna go back to the PokeCenter? It's getting late and I don't want to sleep outside again." Jacob suggests as he picks up Treecko and places him on his shoulder. The girls agree and they continue onward back to the PokeCenter.

**Well, sorry for the long delay (and the crappy ending to the chapter), but I introduced a new friend for Jacob (of course we were going to have one of the main characters be a companion for Jacob. With the new semester of school rolling in, I'll have way more time to update due to the fact that I do not have lunch with any of my friends (insert lonely gamer comment here). So I'll be working on my chapters at lunch now. Lucky for you guys and sorta lucky for me too. How do you like the way I write now? Should I tweak it a bit more? If so then PM or review and tell me what to change. Also, don't forget to add any OC you want. I'll add then one way or another. I promise you that. That calls it a wrap. With that said and done, VT out. Later guys.**


End file.
